1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to computer systems and associated wireless devices for use at schools and other educational facilities.
2. Background Art
One serious problem that faces school administrators is the task of keeping track of hundreds or thousands of students each day. Even in our current computer age, attendance records are typically kept manually on paper. The teacher must generally take the time to see who is present and who is absent, and record the attendance on a paper form. If a student comes to school late or leaves early, the student must check in or check out at the principal's office. Sometimes students are involved in special programs, such as gifted programs and field trips, that cause the student to miss regular class activities. Keeping track of who is at school and where they are is a formidable task. The importance of knowing who is at school and where they are is especially important in the case of an emergency, such as a fire or bomb threat in the school. Without a way to accurately track who is present and absent at school, present day school systems will continue to use archaic methods for tracking attendance and inefficient ways to determine whether all students and teachers are evacuated in the case of an emergency.